


Hunger

by thebullandthetortoise



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Background Stuff, I think?, Levi's Past, angst lol, levi just really cares about his cadets, slight PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22091068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebullandthetortoise/pseuds/thebullandthetortoise
Summary: Levi makes sure that everyone has enough to eat. Always.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 164





	Hunger

**Author's Note:**

> Hi :) Please be nice. This is just really something I had written because I couldn't stop thinking about it. Like... Levi for sure would go hungry to keep his squad healthy. Am I right or am I right? Anyway I hope you enjoy it.

Living in the underground, Levi had learned a lot of responsibility. Not only for himself, but for his friends. Well, more like his kids, really. He took care of them, and he liked it that way. That, however, did have some setbacks.

Levi made sure that Furlan and Isabel had something to eat and water to drink. Always. And if that meant he went hungry? So be it. He was never going to let them know what that hunger felt like. He never wanted _anyone_ to know what that felt like.

So, years later, when the brats had joined the Survey Corps, that protective feeling came flooding over him again.

Erwin and Hange had been around him when that feeling had come over him once before. He’d only just became the Captain he was now, and had gotten lost with his men out on a mission. He hadn’t eaten in four days, letting his men take all the food they needed, and had had to ride back on the back of someone else’s horse because he couldn’t support himself. But his men were safe. And they weren’t hungry.

That was all that mattered.

So, when the brats had finally had joined, Hange and Erwin had been next to Levi every second to make sure he’d eaten something. And things were going well. Levi hadn’t skipped one meal.

Until their supplies had damn near run out.

It had been two days since Levi had eaten anything. Erwin was only going to let it slide that much. He knew how much Levi cared about these kids- it was obvious to anyone that knew him. Levi cared about everyone, but these kids had a clear affect on him. So when dinner time came and Levi had passed out food to everyone but himself, Erwin stopped him.

“Levi,” he said, command in his voice.

Levi stopped and turned, looking at his Commander.

“You need to eat something. We need you on your feet,” he said.

Something was off about his Captain. He seemed… off. Almost feral, in a way.

The way he was when Erwin had found him in the Underground.

“No,” Levi had said simply, shaking his head. “Our troops need the food more than I do. I’m fine,” he insisted.

“You haven’t eaten in two days, Levi,” Erwin bit back, raising an eyebrow.

“And I’m going to continue not eating,” Levi said sharply. “They need this food more than I do. They can’t go hungry, I won’t let them. Isabel-“ He stopped himself, realizing his mistake almost immediately. He looked down at the ground, his eyes wide. He’d been taken back. All the way back. When Isabel had only just joined him and Furlan. “Isabel,” he said again, softly. “She’s already too skinny, she needs.. needs something,” he said to himself.

Erwin was shocked. Never had he heard Levi mention his old friend’s names. Not since their passing. Levi was… shaking. He gripped his friend’s wrists, trying to ground him. He ignored the stares they were getting from the rest of their cadets. Hange was by his side in an instant, placing a hand on Levi’s shoulder.

“Levi,” Erwin said softly. “Are you listening? Nod,” he said.

Levi nodded.

“You’re not in the Underground,” Erwin started. “You’re with your troops. Your squad. They’re all here,” he promised. “Our supplies aren’t going to run out. We’re getting more food tomorrow,” he said.

Hange joined in before he could stop her.

“The supply team will be here first thing in the morning,” she added. “No one’s going hungry. Everyone’s healthy and has had plenty,” she promised. “Everyone except for you,” she added.

Levi tried hard to get himself to stop shaking, nodding slightly. He hid his eyes underneath his bangs, clenching his jaw tightly.

Erwin slowly let go, letting Levi’s arms fall to his sides. “Hange,” he started. “Take the Captain back to his quarters. Let him get some rest. He’ll eat something tomorrow,” he said. Hange nodded, wrapping her arm around Levi’s shoulders and leading him off. Levi followed obediently, not putting up any fights.

Erwin sighed softly. He’d talk to Levi about this. Eventually. For now, Levi getting some rest was their best option.

And he was going to be sure that his Captain ate something first thing in the morning.


End file.
